


Welcome to Winterfell, a Walk into the Past !

by Patatarte



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, GHOST is a good dog, Gendry is tired of his bosses, Jon and Robb are best real bro, M/M, Modern AU, There is a kiss, Ygritte is there to save the day, i can keep tagging, jonmundweek2020, sort of ren faire AU, winterfell still exists but the starks are descendants from the fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: “Welcome to Winterfell, a walk into the past ! The show in the courtyard will start in 20 minutes !” the speaker blasts near Jon’s ears. It’s really ironic to have a whole fortified city and castle made to live back the medieval years and not have someone to yell the informations to be more authentic.Well, it’s not like Jon wearing a dark leather armor, slurping on some sweet beverage in a plastic cup and checking his smartphone makes sense either, but at least he’s hiding behind a wall !GOT sort of ren faire AU
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Welcome to Winterfell, a Walk into the Past !

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Jonmund week 2020 : Alternate Universe
> 
> Because we needed it somehow, or I needed it.
> 
> PLEASE Tell me if I should work on a part two for it !

“Welcome to Winterfell, a walk into the past ! The show in the courtyard will start in 20 minutes !” the speaker blasts near Jon’s ears. It’s really ironic to have a whole fortified city and castle made to live back the medieval years and not have someone to yell the informations to be more authentic. 

Well, it’s not like Jon wearing a dark leather armor, slurping on some sweet beverage in a plastic cup and checking his smartphone makes sense either, but at least he’s hiding behind a wall !

He’s trying to take a selfie to show his new sword to his sister Arya, knowing how she’ll love it. Sadly, his brother Robb keeps interrupting, poking at the phone with his sword’s sheath, there is nothing else to do beside that and waiting so he’s just being annoying.

“Can you stop for a second ?” Jon sighs, but with a smile in his voice.

“Not really,” his brothers answer, but he doesn’t insist on bothering him. Instead he moves around the narrow room, looking through a small gap in the wall to see the people gathering in the courtyard.

Jon hears them and quickly finishes to send his selfie before putting his phone safely aside as well as his drink. His brother looks excited, he always is before a show, he thrives on a good sword fight and applauses.

Today is a bit different, some journalists decided to write an article on them a couple of weeks ago and now a TV crew is here, currently interviewing their parents dressed like royalty, all surrounded by curious locals and tourists. 

It’s exciting and a bit scary, but they’ll do their best as always. They might not be the famous duo Jaime Lannister and Brienne of Tarth but they have the family history helping them. The whole place was built by their ancestors after all, and now they are merely actors for a play, but what a wonderful play.

Jon shakes himself, relaxing his tense muscles. He's breathing slowly, focusing on the moves he has to perform. At least he and Robb are a really good pair, they always find a way to make the duel refreshing and well balanced. Thanks to all the training they’ve gone through since they were kids !

“Where is Davos ? I thought he was supposed to open the show for us ?” Robb can’t stop watching the crowd getting bigger and bigger, trying to catch a known face to avoid thinking about having so many people to perform for.

“He’ll be there, he’s always on time.”

And he is, the kind man, bowing to the people now sitting on the wooden bleachers, talking about old tales and the history of the Starks family. Hearing Davos talk and detail their history is so strange in a way, Jon always felt as if they were some sort of reincarnations more than simple descendants. It doesn’t get boring to hear about the legend of the wolves and the Starks family acting like a pack since then because it still has some truth to it today, even if they don’t have giant wolves with them but wonderful dogs with the same qualities.

“But enough talking, my Lords and Ladies, give an ovation to our knights of the day !”

Jon’s heart is beating hard as his and his brother’s name are pronounced. The two walks out of their hiding, waving to the crowd as the warm summer's sun is blinding them for a few seconds.

The kneel to the royal couple, their parents, and then quickly take their position, facing each others. It’s awfully silent around them beside the blunt noise of the blacksmith beating iron not too far away from the courtyard.

Robb gives the signal by slightly nodding, in a way only Jon can decipher, and it starts. 

The swords swirl, hit, their feet dancing on the dry ground as they start their exchange. No one is talking, too focused on the brutal action of metal against metal. They muscles are already giving a lot of energy to make it as entertaining and real as possible.

But that was only the start, merely here to grab the crowd's attention. Of course it only goes higher in risks, the hits becoming heavier, more daring, barely missing the other as the crowd gasps in unisson.

Usually, they take the fight to the bleachers, chasing after the other and barely giving a blow, but with a TV crew here it's not doable so they just fight face to face longer, dodging hits, Robb's sword making sparks against the stones when they get too close to it.

Jon has to roll to avoid his brother’s blade, grabbing a nearby wooden shield and protecting himself with it as Robb relentlessly hits on it. All part of the show of course, but if they miss one move, Jon can say hello to stitches or goodbye to his arm. 

They are only focusing on each others.

As the situation seems dire; the youngests of the crowds are screaming motivational words to Jon, masterfully whispered to them by Davos. The second son regains his strength, screaming to give himself momentum.

He gives one perfect kick and Robb falls on the ground with a loud noise. Quickly then, Jon stands and puts the point of his blade against his brother’s throat, giving him the victory.

It’s rare that Jon accepts to be the one winning these exchanges because he doesn’t want to be on the front line after, declared victor, his hand held high by Davos as the crowd applauses and takes pictures. Robb is much better in that role but he insisted on Jon for today, for TV and posterity, because Jon deserves the attention.

And Jon gets it, his parents stand first, clapping with pride and everyone follows, all glory to the performance and his victory, screaming, all so loud ! Robb is standing next to him, clapping as and smiling as well, so proud. They may be both dirty and sweaty but that was damn good, it feels good !

_

Soon, the crowd is allowed to get close to them, to talk and take pictures or just leave to enjoy the medieval town. Jon has his heart beating hard, his mind still stuck in the duel and the idea of it happening in another time. He’s glad that his brother does most of the talking when the TV crew decides to give them a small interview before everything else.

He’s smiling, relieved when the crew leaves with their parents to show them the nicest spots around, taking most of the tourists with them. Some people still wait in a line to get a picture and talk, all led by Davos. 

Tourists are delighted, some people are even charmed by the brothers and they get way too many phone numbers that afternoon, too bad none will receive an answer. Robb might be dashing, but he’s a married man ! And Jon, well, Jon…It’s complicated at the moment.

_

Finally the line of people ends and they are free to go, thanking Davos and walking away from the now mostly empty place.

“You had the time to thank our blacksmith for that sword ?” Robb asks as they both go back to their hiding place. He has that knowing smile that tells too many words.

It’s surprising that his brother mentions that rather than anything that just happened. They really gave a lot of themselves for their duel and it’s not everyday that a TV crew decides to film you but alright, now is the topic of the sword.

“No, I didn’t. Ygritte gave it to me actually.” Jon grabs a towel to wipe his face, seeing that Robb just does the same next to him. “Why are you even asking ?” he’s suspicious, and with reasons.

“Ah, of course he sent his sister.” Robb avoids the question and seems to think about something before his face lighten up. “Well, you should go and thank him because that’s a really nice sword !” He bumps into Jon’s arms playfully.

Jon just stands there, confused, as his brother just opens a back door to go to their private garden in the heart of the whole place, leaving him there as he disappear in the midst of way-too-many-happy dogs.

Well, of course he’s going to thank the blacksmith, he’s not an asshole, thank you very much !

But before that, he stops in front of a small mirror, deciding that his messy and sweaty hair will have to do, because if he tries to overdo, it’ll look weird. So be it, he goes back to the courtyard, ready to deal with people.

He wishes he could just go straight to the blacksmith, but of course people want to talk to him some more and he does his best to give them what they want. He really doesn’t have his brother’s charisma or Davos’ way with words but people still gravitate around him.

Ygritte is the one getting him out of it all, grabbing him by the arm and forcing him away from never endings meetings. She’s a savior with long red hair, like a beacon in the dark.

“You own that fucking place, Jon, you have the right to tell people you don’t have time for them,” she sounds a bit exasperated but also amused by Jon’s misery.

“To be fair, they pay to be here, so the least I can do is be nice.” 

She laughs at him.

He likes Ygritte, she’s blunt but she’s also damn talented. No one will bat an eye at her attitude when she is one of the best archer around and also a good teacher. He's really glad he met her at a small renaissance faire almost a year ago, and even more glad that they stayed good friends after their really short love story .

It'd be really awkward otherwise, because Jon is in love with her brother.

She takes him to the blacksmith’s shop, people knowing best than to annoy her on their way there. And then, once they enter, she leaves him like Robb did, waving and saying that she has to replace Theon to “teach people proper archery”.

So Jon walks further in, glad that nobody is here at the moment. He might be in his brown leather outfit, feeling the warmth of the place already being too much, but there is also way hotter in the room. Tormund, the master blacksmith is wearing a leather apron, as usual, but he's also shirtless under and damn…

The man notices Jon, leaving the piece he was working on to the second blacksmith, way younger and shorter than him. The Starks second son tries not to stare when the man takes long gulps of water before walking to him.

Jon bites his lips as a reflex when the other is so close he feels his body heat radiating. Jon never said he was a man of great control when it’s about people he finds attractive.

"I heard the show was awesome, sorry I couldn't see it," Tormund says, trying to put some sense to his red mane by combing it with his hands.

Jon really tries not to stare at fine biceps this time, shrugging a bit awkwardly. "You know most of it, Robb just let me win for the camera."

"A smart move, your brother looks good but he's nothing compared to you." 

Jon feels too hot to stay in the room but doesn't move an inch. Tormund is playful, a lot, he was already teasing Ygritte and him when they barely knew each other. Hell, he called him pretty in front of his whole family when he started working here !

"So, is the sword good ? You didn't really have time to train with it." Tormund is quick to switch back to business and Jon thanks him for that.

"It's fantastic, better than I hoped, and that wolf on it- it looks like Ghost, thank you so much.” He takes the sword off its sheath, admiring the blade once again, strong and elegant, and that wolf’s head, proud and ferocious on the handle. A really fine job. 

“Well, your father knew what he was asking for, glad you like it."

"I know my father payed you for it but I'll have to find my own way to thank you because words aren't enough." He tries, his throat a bit tight, not too used to that weird kind of flirting.

Hopefully, Tormund seems to appreciate it, getting closer. An inch or so more and their torsos would touch. "What about a date, tonight, my treat of course ?" 

Jon's mind goes blank, his eyes looking at Tormund's eyes before going down to his lips. He almost whispers a "yeah, sure, okay" like an idiot, not even really registering anything around them. 

"I think it's time we act on it, don't you think, Lord Stark ?" Tormund is a damn tease, and his smooth voice should be forbidden.

Jon thinks he's about to lose it, one hand is barely holding his sword and the other is about to touch the blacksmith’s arm while Tormund is looking down to his lips and getting closer- But then there is a loud noise, someone is clearing their throat. Gendry, the other blacksmith, is breaking the magic.

"Boss, I mean bosses, I'm not paid enough to have you two do whatever the hell you are doing now, and you're going to scare customers away. Find a private place, okay ?"

Tormund laughs, hard and loud while Jon feels ashamed, like all of his ancestors are looking at him and shaking their heads. He just says "sorry" to the poor working man, wanting to grab Tormund's arm to take him somewhere else but not finding the strength to do so.

"I mean, if our lord right here gives me permission-" 

Tormund teases again and that's all it takes for Jon to tell him to follow him, a bit harshly, before he combusts. And they both walk through the old alleys until they reach the private Starks' estate. 

They arrive in the garden and Jon prays that Robb isn't around or he'll never hear the end of it, but it seems that his brother took all of the dogs somewhere, probably for their weekly "bathing in the lake" time. So they should be alone, his other siblings are still in school.

Tormund closes the door behind him, he knows that area a little, came here maybe twice and he expects they’re about to walk inside but no. No, Jon doesn’t have the patience right now, his hands flat on the leather apron, pushing the man just a little bit on the side, against the stone wall. He’s still so warm-

"Impatient," is all Tormund says, low and smiling. Jon’s gaze is as warm as Tormund’s hair color and skin right now.

Only half a second passes before Jon crashes his lips to the redhead’s ones and wraps his arms around his neck, feverish. When strong hands go down his spine and grab his ass, he doesn't even think twice, jumping and helping himself with his arms until his legs are around Tormund's waist, the man's strong hold keeping him there.

They both laugh into each other's mouth, out of breath already, kissing more and more deeply. What is the point of words at the moment when they were flirting for months ?

"Ha ! Called it !" A loud voice stops them and both turn their head to it. Arya is looking at them, not even a meter away, so small, with her eyes full of malice. She’s coming home from school, earlier than Jon expected.

Jon, who was already red in the cheeks because of the heated kiss, becomes even more red because of the embarrassment, still held up against Tormund with the man's hand on his ass. She just laughs and walks away as the two are untangling themselves.

"Shit." Jon is dizzy, frustrated and rightfully ashamed.

"Well, oops," says Tormund back to it, patting the man's torso like a weak reassurance. He's more amused than anything.

"That was really stupid of me, right ?" Well, it was. Who in the right mind thinks to go in the family's garden to have a heated makeout session with their lover ?

"I've seen worse." A small awkward silence passes. "Let's just wash, change and I'll wait for you at the main gate at...7, okay ?"

Jon nods, not really wanting to part ways but knowing they have to do so for a couple of hours. They exchange a chaste kiss before Tormund escapes the garden back to medieval town. Jon is alone again, sighing and grabbing his sword before walking to the house to find Arya. 

She is easy to find, all smug, leaning against the kitchen’s door frame while eating a poptart. She eyes him as he crosses the living room, clearly amused by his embarrassment.

"What the fuck, Arya.." Jon isn't even mad, crossing his arms more by a mean of self preservation than intimidating. 

She only shrugs. "Hum, what the fuck to you first, Jon," she mocks him gently. "Lucky that wasn't Sansa or mom who saw you, everyone would be deaf by now."

Jon laughs, it's true. God what if their mom saw that ? Sansa would make a scene but would also keep it a secret, not his mom.

"Love make you act dumb sometimes," he tries to justify.

Arya hums, her eyebrows high on her face, still mocking her brother, so amused by it. Jon sighs, defeated, leaving the room to go take a deserved shower and change to regular clothes. 

He has a date tonight, for god's sake !

During the whole time he undresses and carefully hangs his leather armor, his mind is screaming. After so long just being two idiots kind of flirting and hanging out, they finally kissed, and what a kiss.

Tormund isn’t the first guy he kissed but he’ll be damned if he isn’t the tallest and most handsome of them all, by far. 

He keeps thinking about the man as he takes his deserved shower, about how Tormund doesn’t own a car but he has a big motorbike, and that makes him even hotter. He wonders if Tormund likes the fact that Jon can use a sword, or anything about him in general. 

Hell, he can almost hear Theon saying “God, Jon, you really need to get laid” and he isn’t wrong for once. He’s so nervous.

He takes too many time picking an outfit while Arya keeps sending him texts to both joke about him and boost his ego. Maybe he should ask Tormund to make a blade for her, not to buy her silence but to thank her for it.

Even his dog, Ghost, wonders what is wrong with him, chilling on his bed next to way too many outfits sprayed everywhere. Jon pets him to calm down until it’s time to go and it arrives way too soon.

Ting ! A text, from Tormund. He’s waiting at the main gate. Jon kiss Ghost on his snout and runs down the stair, more excited than nervous now.

As he passes through the living room, he’s faced with the whole family ready for dinner, the dogs and Robb’s wife included. Great. At least only Arya knows what’s going on, even if Robb looks oddly suspicious as well. Jon needs to ask him if and how he knew later. 

Everyone else looks just confused and curious. Jon just quickly says he's going out tonight and leaves.

At that hour, most of the fortified town is empty, there is only a part of it still in activity with restaurants so Jon just crosses the path of security guards walking around. He salutes them and tells them that he might come back late, wishing them a good night before jogging to the main gates to meet Tormund.

And there he is, sitting on his bike, in a protective leather suit embracing his muscles, his helmet resting in his hands, red hair falling on that black fabric, absolutely wonderful.

"You look really good," the man says, giving the second helmet to Jon, having no shame when their fingers touch longer than they should.

"You haven't seen yourself," Jon says back, leaning to kiss the man, shivering against against his lips.

"Come on, Jon, lets go," is whispered so close, so softly and still so inviting that Jon thinks he's not going to survive the night.

Jon then realizes there is a leather jacket waiting for him, probably so he doesn't get too cold with the speed, but knowing it's from the other man, bigger than him, smelling like him, he loves it, wraps himself in it and then hops on the vehicle, both putting on the helmets, Jon's arms tight around Tormund's waist…

For someone who's life is trying to replicate medieval times, Jon adores that simple moment of holding Tormund while the engine takes them to the nearby city. It still holds some fairytales elements to it, because Jon really feels like he was living in a castle tower and some gorgeous prince from an unknown kingdom came to save him.

He can only promise that he’s not going to turn into a pumpkin or something similar once midnight arrives but he’s not promising a chaste behavior either.

Knowing his family’s history, they might agree with his choices after all.


End file.
